


A Very New York Christmas

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in a series of 100 word drabbles for the Klaine Advent prompts on tumblr. Set during their first Christmas living together in New York. Full list of prompt words <a href="http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/prompts2014">here</a>. Originally posted <a href="http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/">here</a>. Warnings for brief mentions of Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very New York Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> These posts were all written to exist within the same time period, but not written in order. This is the prompts in the order the events took place.

Kurt looked down at the list of things they had to do for the holidays with a wince.

"After all this, we’re going somewhere together, just me and you," he groaned.

"Somewhere?"

"Anywhere. I don’t care. So long as it has a restaurant and a laundry service. I don’t want to have to even think about cleaning and cooking for a few days when the holidays are all done."

"Well, Santa may have sorted something out for you," Blaine said with a grin, as he whirled away from the table and towards their bedroom, keen to avoid being questioned further.

 

Blaine sighed as he opened the box his mom had sent, calling Kurt over to look.

"Are these the decorations she was sending over?" Kurt asked, groaning when he saw the contents.

"Yeah," Blaine said, both in confirmation and agreement.

"They don’t exactly go with the ones my dad sent us."

"No, they don’t."

Blaine prodded through the box, hoping inspiration would strike.

"Well," Kurt sighed. "How about we pick out decorations from each box which do work together? And then we can buy some more to bridge the gap tomorrow."

"A little of me, a little of you?"

"Exactly."

 

"What’s this?" Blaine asked, pulling a paper angel out from the box.

"Oh, that." Kurt reached out and gently took it from him, "I used to make decorations with my mom. She’d help me with the cutting and sticking, and I’d direct her on the appropriate use of color."

Blaine reached over to squeeze Kurt’s arm gently, and received a grateful smile in response.

"There will probably be more in that box. I’m not sure they’ll all go with our scheme, though."

"We’ll make them work," Blaine promised. "These are… Important."

"They are." Kurt’s voice was quiet, lost in memories.

 

"Goddammit why did I agree to a real tree?" Kurt grumbled as he looked down at the floor.

Blaine glanced down from his vantage point on the step ladder. “It’s not that bad,” he argued, closing his eyes and grinning as his attempt to add another ornament sent another shower of pine needles to the floor.

"You are sweeping the floor twice a day, every day, until we take this thing…" Kurt broke off with a yelp and struggled onto one foot as a needle spiked into his sole.

"I probably should have kept my shoes on,’ he laughed, defeated.

 

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, fond exasperation coloring his words. "It’s only a star. One of many decorations."

"Hold on!" Blaine shouted from the bedroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, standing on a chair, spinning the glittery star between his fingers.

"Found it," Blaine grinned, coming back into the main living area, camera in his hands.

"Okay, do it slowly, and pause when I say."

Kurt shuffled on the chair, allowing Blaine to see his face, too.

"Our first tree together," Blaine said.

The click of the shutter let Kurt know his satisfied smile had been captured.

 

"No." Blaine shook his head, not even taking his eyes off the paper in front of him.

"You’ve been working on that for hours. It’s Christmas break, take a little time away."

"But if I stop now, I’ll just have to do it some other time."

"We could be doing so many more _interesting _things now. Which we may not be able to do some other time, when everyone descends on us for the holidays.”__

__Blaine groaned, putting his pen down._ _

__"You know I’m right," Kurt wheedled. "Please?"_ _

__"Okay," Blaine smiled, turning in his chair and pulling Kurt towards him._ _

__

__"I told you to wait for me," Blaine admonished gently._ _

__Kurt shook his head, twisting slightly to look at Blaine. “You’ve been so busy with your NYADA show, I didn’t want you to worry about stuff here.”_ _

__"You hurt your back!"_ _

__"The star was crooked, Blaine. Crooked. I had to fix it."_ _

__Blaine rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face as he massaged Kurt’s lower back. “The tree does look a lot better now,” he admitted._ _

__"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "My back feels a little better now, too."_ _

__Blaine’s hands faltered, and Kurt groaned._ _

__"I didn’t mean stop!"_ _

__

__"Kurt!"_ _

__"No time to chat, can you help me move the couch into the kitchen?"_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Someone is delivering something to us, and I need to move the couch so it can go into that corner."_ _

__"You bought yourself a present in December?" Blaine asked, moving to the opposite side of the couch._ _

__They lifted it together._ _

__"No. Work have got a new jukebox machine, and my boss said we could have the old one. I know you love it, so I said yes."_ _

__Blaine almost dropped his end of the couch._ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"Yes, but it’s coming now! Get moving!"_ _

__

__Kurt was lying on the couch when Blaine came home, hoping that if he lay still enough, he wouldn’t be noticed._ _

__"Come on, Kurt, you promised!" Blaine tugged at his arm._ _

__"But it’s cold, and I’m tired," Kurt whined, a small smile on his face._ _

__"It’s December, and people don’t switch their decorations on until the end of the day. It’s always going to be cold and late." He let his bottom lip stick out slightly. "Please!"_ _

__"Fine, but I am not taking my gloves off to take photos of you in front of your favorite houses."_ _

__"Okay, love you!"_ _

__

__"Kurt, look!"_ _

__Blaine span towards Kurt, encouraging him to hurry._ _

__Kurt could only look on in horror, and - if he was being completely honest - a smattering of amusement, as Blaine’s feet slid on the icy sidewalk._ _

__A thump rang through the air as Blaine landed, ass first, onto the ground._ _

__Kurt hurried over as quickly as he dared, holding back the giggles that threatened to erupt until he was sure the other boy was okay._ _

__For his part, Blaine had tears running down his face, shoulders shaking as he lay on the ground, a full-bellied laugh rocking through him._ _

__

__"Dammit," Blaine groaned, his hand shooting to grab onto the wall next to him._ _

__"What is wrong with you today?" Kurt giggled._ _

__"I’ve lost my sea legs," Blaine said. He clutched Kurt’s arm, hoping that would improve his chances of staying upright._ _

__It didn’t._ _

__Kurt braced himself against a wall to help Blaine back up. “I’m going to write to Mr Schuester, attach a copy of a video of you sliding around, and ask him why exactly he thought you didn’t need booty camp.”_ _

__"I’m a great dancer!"_ _

__"Oh yes, so graceful," Kurt laughed, clutching him as he slid again._ _

__

__A gust of air whooshed out of Blaine’s lungs. He gazed up at the night sky once again, shaking his head slowly._ _

__His view was interrupted by Kurt, whose head - upside down - came into frame._ _

__"Do I need to ask if you’re okay? You’ve gotta be a pro at landing, you’ve done it so much today."_ _

__"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "Obviously I’m down here to make a snow angel. I didn’t fall."_ _

__Kurt lifted his head, eyebrows high and a smirk gracing his lips at the clear lie._ _

__"Come, join me," Blaine offered, arms moving to form wings in the snow._ _

__

__"If we’re going to keep doing this," Kurt grumbled, fighting with the fastening on his boots, "We need to buy our own ice skates."_ _

__Blaine smiled, wiggling his toes in his own shoes, making sure they fit properly. “Of course we’re going to keep doing this, it’s a Christmas tradition, now.”_ _

__"I’m not singing with you this time," Kurt warned._ _

__"Not even if one of our songs comes on?"_ _

__"New rule, I’m only singing with you if I’m wearing shoes that I actually own."_ _

__"That can be arranged," Blaine laughed, standing up and offering his hand to Kurt. "Let’s skate."_ _

__

__Blaine leaned back against Kurt, clutching his cup of hot chocolate in one hand as he did. Skaters glided past them, so many varying levels of confidence and skill on display._ _

__"I can’t believe I forgot a scarf," he groaned, tensing his shoulders as if that would help to warm him up. "Rookie mistake."_ _

__"Here," Kurt offered, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. His forearm came to rest at the hollow of Blaine’s neck, and he tilted his head to check that Blaine was comfortable._ _

__"Thank you, Kurt."_ _

__"I’ll buy you a Bruce pillow for when you’re out without me."_ _

__

__“Dance with me,” Blaine cajoled._ _

__"Blaine, I can barely stand up in these skates, I don’t need to try to dance, as well."_ _

__"But it’s The Beatles."_ _

__"I know."_ _

__"The song is literally begging you to dance." Blaine started to move slowly, shaking his hips from side to side, keeping his feet still._ _

__"Blaine," Kurt said, warning in his tone, but a grin on his face. "Stop."_ _

__“Come on and shake it up baby, now.”_ _

__"Blaine!"_ _

__“Twist and shout.”_ _

__Kurt sighed. His fiancé was a complete Beatles freak and there was nothing he could do to stop it._ _

__Damn Blackbird._ _

__

__"What about a winter wedding?" Kurt asked as they briskly walked from the subway station to their apartment._ _

__"You do realize we’re rushing to get out of the bitter cold right now?"_ _

__"It doesn’t have to be an outdoor wedding," Kurt pushed Blaine’s should good-naturedly. "It’s just so pretty sometimes, all the lights, and the evenings are so close and cozy."_ _

__Blaine paused at the door to their building, eyes narrowing at his fiancé. “Are you sure you don’t just want an excuse to wear a scarf on our wedding day.”_ _

__"Every day is a new opportunity for fashion."_ _

__

__Kurt wiggled his toes in his shoes, trying to take a little pressure off the balls of his feet. Long shifts were worse on his feet that intense dance practices, and, for reasons he couldn’t fathom, an awful lot of people wanted to spend Christmas Eve night in the Spotlight Diner._ _

__A countdown rang out from the tables around him, and he forced a smile onto his face._ _

__Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder._ _

__"It’s midnight. Merry Christmas."_ _

__He spun round. “Blaine!”_ _

__"I decided that we needed to start Christmas day right. And that means spending it together."_ _

__

__"I like your addition to your work uniform," Blaine commented as they walked through their door._ _

__"Yes, well, someone had to remind the people who are here demanding service that it’s actually Christmas. I was hoping it remind them of their festive cheer and goodwill to all men."_ _

__"I assume it didn’t work?"_ _

__"Not at all."_ _

__"Well," Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer to him. "It’s put a smile on my face. I think a tinsel crown suits you."_ _

__"In the Diner’s colors," Kurt noted. "Do you know how hard it is to find black tinsel?"_ _

__"You’re nothing if not consistent."_ _

__

__"Can you believe it’s been a year since my dad flew you out here for a surprise?"_ _

__"It’s been eventful," Blaine agreed, offering him a hot drink. "It feels like it was forever ago, and yet not at all at the same time."_ _

__"So much has changed. I feel like a totally different person."_ _

__"Me too." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulders, rubbing his bicep. "But we’re still us. I’m glad you’re in my life Kurt. I meant what I said a year ago."_ _

__Kurt smiled, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “I’ll always be here for you, too.”_ _

__

__Kurt sighed, watching Blaine pull the glistening ham from the oven._ _

__"Stop looking at my ass," Blaine laughed._ _

__"I’m not, I’m just…" Kurt protested, trying to find words. "This was easier than I expected. I don’t mean I anticipated fights, but…" he trailed off, gesturing at the food surrounding him._ _

__"You thought something would go wrong?"_ _

__"Yeah. It’s our first time hosting Christmas."_ _

__Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt towards him. “We work well, even in a tiny kitchen.”_ _

__"We do. Sometimes it still surprises me."_ _

__The opening notes of White Christmas played from their iPod dock. They sang along, softly, together._ _

__

__Kurt hoped it was easier, bringing Burt and Carole to New York for Christmas. There would be no empty seat where Finn usually sat, no memories of him in this apartment for them._ _

__They acknowledged their missing member in small ways, Kurt allowing football ornaments on the tree, baking a Yule log far too big for the four of them._ _

__Finn would have eaten half._ _

__Carole sighed, tears filling her eyes when she thanked the boys for hosting._ _

__Blaine went to their bedroom, the now-recovered Letterman jacket hanging proudly._ _

__He wrapped it around Carole, and she pulled it tight._ _

__

__Kurt quietly looked over to where Carole was pointing. A small smile played on his lips as he saw his dad and Blaine, heads together as they poured over their fantasy football teams. The TV was on, ice hockey playing quietly._ _

__"It’s good for your dad to have this," Carole whispered, leaning on the counter next to Kurt. "I know he misses Finn being around."_ _

__"He likes having a son to watch sports with," Kurt agreed. "And I think Blaine is glad to have a father figure like him. I’m really lucky."_ _

__"We both are," Carole smiled, squeezing him close._ _

__

__Both boys breathed a sigh of relief when Burt and Carole left. Hosting had been enjoyable, but emotionally draining, on top of the usual stress._ _

__They slumped on the couch together, exhausted. Carole had helped them clean up, and the apartment was ready for the next onslaught. The temptation of spending New Year in New York was too great for their friends, and Kurt and Blaine had agreed to hold a party._ _

__"I can’t face more people," Kurt groaned._ _

__Blaine laughed. “That’s what you said on Christmas Day about food.”_ _

__"The pie was good!"_ _

__"Good enough for three helpings!"_ _

__"Exactly."_ _

__

__Blaine groaned as he lay back, both in appreciation at what was going on, and also because he could. A busy holiday season with friends and family was always welcome, but having to stifle his enjoyment at night time was not._ _

__He looked down his bare chest at Kurt, who was zig-zagging his way across it with kisses. Smiling gently, he stroked his hands through Kurt’s hair, enjoying the feel of the strands beneath his fingers._ _

__"I love you, you know?" he said, almost out of nowhere._ _

__Kurt looked up, his eyes soft and tender. “I love you, too.”_ _


End file.
